


Lay All Your Love On Me

by WildlingGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bottom Sucre, Community: 1sentence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Top Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences of Lincoln/Sucre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay All Your Love On Me

#01 - Motion

Lincoln doesn't even have to move to indicate that he needs him by his side.

#02 - Cool

Well, he hated to admit it, but Linc did look kind of cool with those shades.

#03 - Young

They were still young, and there was still time to explore...

#04 - Last

"Tonight's the last time we do this," he tells Sucre, trying to convince himself of it, aware that they would end up in the next position on the following night.

#05 - Wrong

He tasted Linc's lips, and not for a second did it feel wrong.

#06 - Gentle

The tough and big Lincoln Burrows could be reduced to a gentle, caring man if one knew how to play their cards right.

#07 - One

It took him some time to figure out Sucre was the only one for him.

#08 - Thousand

They opened a scotch that was hundreds, maybe thousands, of years old and drank it together until the sun came up.

#09 - King

Linc could play to be the lead on the mission, but Sucre knew who was the king in the bedroom.

#10 - Learn

It didn't take long for Sucre to learn that he had Lincoln's heart on the palm of his hand, and it would be best if he didn't play with it.

#11 - Blur

His vision faded away, and all that kept him tied to earth was Lincoln's hand on his gunshot wound, while his blurry head mumbled how it was not yet his time to go and how Sara would save him in a moment.

#12 - Wait

Lincoln would've waited forever for Sucre to show up; luckily, he didn't have to do so for long.

#13 - Change

"From being tied in prison to being tied in my bed... how does it feel?" Linc asked, the grin in Sucre's face being all he needed as an answer.

#14 - Command

Michael was not quite greateful for learning from his former cellmate how his brother followed his every command...

#15 - Hold

He holds Lincoln's hand, ignoring surprised eyes around them, and everything feels alright.

#16 - Need

All he needs is him.

#17 - Vision

Linc takes in the sight of his entire body, in display just for him, and grins before welcoming to bed.

#18 - Attention

He always pays attention to what Lincoln says, even as he's sliding a hand up his thigh he listens and obeys...

#19 - Soul

Sucre never thought he would find a soulmate on this side of the fence.

#20 - Picture

Taking pictures during walks on the beach, that was for romantic couples like Michael and Sara... their pictures were more, ehm, intimate.

#21 - Fool

While Linc usually regardes him as a fool, he couldn't deny that he did enjoy his company.

#22 - Mad

Sucre doesn't complain or get angry when Lincoln pushes him roughly towards the bed and without questions; he knows his reward for that would be big and pleasurable.

#23 - Child

"Maybe someday we can adopt" Sucre whispers hopefully, hugging Linc as they watch Sara play with her son on the beach.

#24 - Now

He may be on the run now, but at least he's with Lincoln, and that's worth the price.

#25 - Shadow

His heart sinks into darkness and all he can think is the terrible mess that his life will become if Sucre dies on a mission in which he's supposed to protect him.

#26 - Goodbye

With them, it's never a goodbye, it's always 'a see you later'.

#27 - Hide

Their hideout is a second abandoned warehouse near the one they were currently living in, whenever they could the two of them would sneak there and create their own, private, shit-free world.

#28 - Fortune

It looked like it costed a ton of money, so Sucre decides not to question him and simply obeys when Lincoln arrives with their new playthings.

#29 - Safe

Linc hates to think that, in this life, he can't keep Sucre safe from harm's way (but he promises he would do it anyway).

#30 - Ghost

His past mistakes haunt him, so Linc chooses not to let this shot at love walk away from him.

#31 - Book

"Yes Sucre, I can read," Linc tells him, exasperated with his surprised look, before falling back to his book.

#32 - Eye

Sometimes, Lincoln doesn't even have to give him the orders; a simple look, when their eyes meet during sex, and Sucre knows how he wants it, and knows how to please him.

#33 - Never

He would probably never understand how he could understand him with just a look; and truth be told, he didn't really care about it either.

#34 - Sing

Sucre's singing in the shower got replaced with other more... enjoyable activities when Lincoln started joining him on his daily showers.

#35 - Sudden

The fact that it happened so abruptly didn't mean it wasn't real; after all, since when did things not happen suddenly on Linc's life?

#36 - Stop

He turned and frowned, surprised at his sudden command, before his eyes widened at the sight of Linc's grin, who claimed he had a new idea he wanted to test.

#37 - Time

It seemed funny that there was a time, back in Fox River, where Lincoln couldn't trust Fernando, and now he trusted him with his life.

#38 - Wash

"I'm going to take a shower... wanna come and help me clean up?" Sucre suggests with a smirk that clearly means the only thing they'd do was get dirtier.

#39 - Torn

He was never divided between opinions; he'd always choose him over the rest.

#40 - History

Saying he and Sucre only shared 'history' together would probably be the understatement of the century.

#41 - Power

He is strong and independant, but in the bed it's Linc who has all the power (and Sucre doesn't mind it, anyway).

#42 - Bother

It's awkward at first, but Sucre doesn't let that bother them, and it is because of him that their double date with Michael and Sara doesn't turn into a terrible disaster.

#43 - God

It takes three dates and the promise of very rewarding love-making afterwards for him to be able to drag Linc to church with him.

#44 - Wall

Pining him to the wall, holding him up by his shirt and talking softly next to his lips... ok, if they didn't want to end up having sex by the end of the day, that probably wouldn't have been a good start.

#45 - Naked

Lincoln was hot, he dared to say so to himself; the first time he was him naked on the showers of Fox River, Sucre thought he was in the presence of a Greek God.

#46 - Drive

"Hey, last time you were driving I got shot, so I'll be driving this time if you don't mind."

#47 - Harm

It seemed ironic that Linc wanted to keep him out of harm's way whenthat was was how they actually met.

#48 - Precious

Sucre never thought he'd live another day to treasure the wonder that was life, and thanks to Linc here he was, safe and sound and wrapped in his large arms watching some stupid movie he didn't even like... that was what he called living.

#49 - Hunger

He could claim all he wanted about having an iron stomach, but Linc doubted anyone could eat that much even if they had just gotten out of a panamanian prison.

#50 - Believe

"I believe in you" Sucre says, something no one told him in a very long time.


End file.
